


At First Sight

by Zheiun



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheiun/pseuds/Zheiun
Summary: Two girls depend on each other as they attempt to survive the virtual reality world of Sword Art Online.





	1. At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> _I decided to rewrite "Sword Art Online: At First Sight", a story I first wrote in 2014. I hope you enjoy!_

It was a game of life or death between the ten thousand players trapped within _Sword Art Online_. Their only salvation was to conquer the hundredth floor of the floating realm of _Aincrad_. This was the first _FullDive_ experience for many of its users. Through the use of a _NerveGear_ , the 2nd generation machine developed by _Argus_ , users were able to fully immerse themselves in virtual reality.

At its release on May of 2022, there were about two hundred thousand players in possession of the device. Later that year, _Sword Art Online_ officially started its service on November 6th, marking the beginning of the entrapment of the ten thousand unsuspecting players and their journey to escape the death game created by Kayaba Akihiko.

-o-o-o-o-

A lone girl wandered through the _Sunshine Forest_ , a dungeon on the twentieth floor of _Aincrad_. She had just turned twenty-two a few months ago, almost a year from the beginning of _Sword Art Online_. Having been used to the dangerous nature of the game by now, she trekked through the beautiful dungeon with utmost caution.

She had level up to fifty-seven less than an hour ago, despite spending most of her day on a low-level floor. Most of her points were allocated into her dagger skill, and, with each level up, she concentrated two stat points towards her agility stat, leaving only a one stat point for her strength ( _Sword Art Online_ had a plethora of skills but AGI and STR were the only main attributes). She didn't wear much armor, allowing for more movement at the detriment of protection. Her outfit usually consisted of dark blue shorts and a light iron breastplate with an olive green tank-top underneath. Her dark brown hair was cut in a chic bob that revealed a pair of dark green eyes.

The target of her self-endowed quest was a material dropped by a _Killer Mantis_ , a somewhat common monster that roamed under the canopy of the forest dungeon. Her weapon of choice was the _Sword Breaker_ , a dagger that was sold in the middle floors of _Aincrad_. Its appearance resembled an ordinary dagger with a sawtoothed spine. When parrying an opponent with the spine, it slightly increased the chance to destroy their weapon.

Her philosophy was to play alone. She was a skeptic of the death game and its varying characters. Especially having already lost those she called friends to the overbearing nature of the game, she naturally grew distant from the other players. Although, as months passed by without anybody to turn to, she started to yearn for a close relationship.

"There," she said to herself as she noticed a _Killer Mantis_ in the distance. She quietly approached it, studied her prey, and drew her blade. Its body was green and had four wiry legs. Two scythe-like arms protruded from its torso as well. Its right arm boasted a metal blade while its left arm was green, much-like the rest of its body.

After a quick study, she sprinted towards the oversized mantis with haste and swung her dagger at the base of its metal arm. It detached with ease as she struck its chest repeatedly, leaving multiple red incisions. Signaling the end of an effortless fight, the monster's health vanished and its body dematerialized into fluorescent blue shards. Following the spectacular display, a reward message appeared. It gave the girl _352 Exp_ and _180 Col_ , an average prize for the _Killer Mantis_.

Having been slaughtering the enlarged insects for the past few hours, she decided to take a break. With her agility amplified by the game, she was able to climb up one of the trees to acquire one of her favorite sights in _Aincrad_. She gazed past the canopy above her, inspiring herself with the sight of another floor. Above her, there were people in floors twice as high as the one she occupied. The frontline, as they were called, were fighting to end the death game and free the thousands of individuals trapped within. The thought itself was enough to inspire and tire her at the same time. As dangerous as it was, the tranquility of the moment was enough to make her fall asleep.

Hours passed as the girl continued to doze off into the night.

"Excuse me…" The quiet voice and the sudden shifting of the sturdy branch caused the oblivious girl to awake from her dreamless nap. In front of her was a girl that looked about the same age as herself. She wore a navy blue pleated skirt with a long-sleeved shirt that had a dark and indistinguishable color. Her hair was tied back in a messy black ponytail, revealing her fair skin. The most noticeable feature about the mysterious girl was her lack of equipment. She only wore a silver breastplate and bore no visible weaponry.

"Is there something wrong?" The girl asked her waker.

"Stay still…" She moved closer and brushed her unsuspecting face.

"What are you-" There was an attempt made to push the mysterious girl away, but it ended in vain as the sudden movement caused both parties to fall off the branch.

"Ah!" They both screamed as their bodies made impact with the ground.

"I'm sorry!" The enigmatic girl was already on her knees and apologizing. It seemed comical as the other girl giggled at the scene.

"What were you trying to do?" She questioned the apologetic girl.

"I saw something weird on your face!" She replied nervously, taking the other girl aback with her sudden remark.

"A bit rude, aren't we?"

"Ah! That's not what I meant!"

"Don't worry about it," the freshly-awoken girl stood up and held out her petite hand, "my name's Minako."

The mysterious girl grabbed the outstretched hand and was hoisted up onto her feet. "I'm Saki. I'm really sorry about all of this." She brushed herself off and asked Minako a question that would seem intrusive by most standards. "Do you have a place to stay?" Minako tilted her head, questioning the validity of the question. Realizing her suspicious inquiry, Saki attempted to validate herself. "You were sleeping in a dungeon so I thought that you might not have a place to stay. I'm not a suspicious person! I swear!"

Clapping her hands together as if asking for forgiveness, she smiled playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. Her vibrant blue eyes glistened in the darkness and her hair gently swayed with the wind. Despite the fact that Minako preferred being alone, Saki's intriguing character made her feel otherwise.

"I don't actually have a place to stay. I imagine you can show me to one?" She replied gracefully, surprising Saki. Despite her lack of social interaction in the past year, Minako had a somewhat magnetic aura that, coupled with her cool and attractive features, brought friendly and, sometimes, adoring gazes from those around her.

"Yeah! Follow me!" She was evidently elated about Minako's open-mindedness as her smile became even brighter. She ran towards the nearby town with her new acquaintance following closely.

After a short and leisurely walk, the two arrived in _Lunril_ , a nice and cozy town on _Aincrad's_ twentieth floor. Its cobblestone streets, illuminated lanterns, and merchant stalls added to a feeling of medieval romance. For a low-level town, its aesthetic beauty was seemingly unrivaled.

Their destination was _Cloudborne Inn_ , an establishment characterized by its comfortable mattresses. Much like other inns, the inside was decorated with a plethora of chairs and tables as well as festive lighting that brought out a lively atmosphere.

Whilst Saki was asking the innkeeper about their rooms, Minako found herself at the bar with a pint of virtual beer.

"Minako?" Saki tapped the drinking girl on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Minako turned around, revealing a foam mustache to her unsuspecting partner.

"It turns out that-" As Saki began to explain the situation, her eyes locked onto her companion's newly acquired facial hair, causing her to giggle.

"What? Is there something weird on my face again?"

"You-" Unable to continue due to her uncontainable giggle fit, she buried her face into the chest of the perpetrator. Minako was unaware of the foam mustache, but the actions of Saki caused her cheeks to redden in embarrassment.

"Saki?" Minako tried to get her attention in hopes that she would gather herself. "What happened?" Saki lifted her head and stared at the foam above Minako's lip. With a quick and decisive move, she licked a piece of foam off its host and stuck her tongue out to show the contents. She then withdrew her tongue and pointed at the foam mustache. Minako -whose embarrassment grew- realized what Saki had been laughing at and wiped the foam off her face. After a few lighthearted fits of laughter, the two girls settled down.

"Anyways," Saki continued her previous statement, "they only have one room available so I booked it for you."

"Where will you be staying then?" Minako asked after taking another swig.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find another place to stay for the night." Her reply seemed to show disappointment. Minako noticed this.

"Why don't we share the room? I don't mind." Minako offered her.

"Are you sure? We just met-"

"Don't worry about it. I won't bite," Minako assured her companion.

"I'll take you up on that offer then, Minako."

After finishing her drink, Minako followed Saki up to their newly acquired lodging. The average-sized room was furnished with an ornate wooden dresser and mirror, a sturdy table and set of chairs of the same quality, a large wooden trunk encased in smooth brown leather, and a single queen-sized bed made of exquisitely soft materials.

Minako pulled downwards with her right index finger and thumb together, opening the menu. From there she equipped a pair of navy blue pajama pants and tank top and readied herself for bed. Saki followed suit, letting down her hair and changing into a matching pair of seafoam green pajama shorts and t-shirt.

As the two were tired and barely attentive, they sat on the bed at the same time. This caused both girls to realize the fact that there was only one bed. They both looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"There's only one bed," Saki broke the silence.

"So it seems," Minako confirmed the statement as she scanned the room. Still tired from her sudden awakening earlier, she quickly decided the best course of action. "I'll take the far side, and you can have the other." Startled by the offer, Saki refuted with her own plan as Minako slipped into the bed.

"I'll just sleep on the chair-" Without hesitation, Minako was already pulling Saki into the bed with her. "Minako?"

"Shh…" Minako shushed her, slowly drifting into a slumber. Saki smiled and stared at the sleeping face before her.

"I think I've fallen for you," she whispered before falling asleep.


	2. Christmas Eve, 2023

“Mm…” Saki groaned in her sleep as she unconsciously embraced her sleeping companion. Minako, unaware of Saki’s movements, was also sound asleep as the sun crept through the curtains. The sleeping patterns of both girls were somewhat similar, but Minako was awoken first.  


Still groggy and somewhat sleepy from her slumber, Minako desired a few extra minutes of shut-eye. From her usual sleeping position (facing upwards), she rolled onto her right side and bumped noses with Saki. Startled by the sudden contact, she quickly opened her eyes and examined the sleeping girl in front of her. Despite her abrupt arousal, she grinned at the cute and innocent face before her. Her face was innocent and cute, enough to urge Minako to pinch her cheeks. Whilst battling her inner desires, she noticed a faint beauty mark just below Saki’s right eye, a feature that would be unnoticeable under other circumstances.  


“Mm…” Saki groaned again and slowly opened her eyes. Minako was frozen in place and accidently met Saki’s eyes with her own.  


“Morning?” Minako tried to mask her embarrassment with an attempt at a witty greeting. Saki, who was still half-asleep, tightened her embrace and smothered Minako.  


“Morning…” Saki was oblivious of her actions, and Minako was still motionless.  


“Saki?”  


“Hm?” Saki opened her eyes wide and fully gained her senses. “Oh!” Saki quickly pushed herself away from her companion, causing her upper body to slide off the bed and, before she made contact with the wooden floor, was caught mid-air.  


“Are you okay?” Minako, who caught Saki by her waist, asked as she lifted her back onto the bed.  


“Yeah,” Saki hastily escaped the awkward situation by springing off the bed and quickly equipping her usual clothes. Her embarrassment was obvious as she was both grinning and reddening from ear to ear. Minako had also left the bed and equipped her clothes by the time Saki collected herself. She was oblivious to what Saki had whispered the night before and had only hoped to become friends with her.  


“Want to party up?” Minako asked as she extended her hand out.  


Saki had hoped that Minako was unaware of her comments as they fell asleep; this seemed to relieve some of the doubt she carried.  


“Sure!” Saki took Minako’s hand.  


The shaking of hands was only a getsure when it came to partying up. Officially, they would have to create a party and invite the other. There were many benefits to creating a party in _Sword Art Online_. The ability to see the HP bars of other members as well as their names helped add to a sense of cooperation and trust. And with the possibility of having up to six members in a single party, it also helped create a sense of security. If any unexpected situations were to arise, the group should be able to work together to handle it efficiently and safely. Being in a party also allowed for _Switching_ (one of the many _Outside System Skills_ ) in the middle of battles to recover HP and confuse AI-controlled monsters.  


After partying up, the two girls found themselves walking through the lively streets of _Lunril_. Unlike the night before, the atmosphere was more homey. Strolling through the markets and observing the spirited players and animated NPCs added to a feeling that was akin to a comfortable, everyday life.  


“Where should we go for breakfast?” Minako asked her new ally.  


“I know a place just down the road,” Saki answered.  


Just a few blocks away was _The Meadow Mirror_ , a restaurant that sold all kinds of breakfast dishes that ranged from the extravagant Eggs Benedict to the more traditional miso soup. The inside of the building was reminiscent of a rowdy tavern that usually inhabited mercenaries and ruffians. Despite this, the two girls found the atmosphere to be exciting. They both located a free table and had their orders taken by an NPC waitress. Minako, being half-European, was used to western cuisine and ordered the familiar gratin potatoes. Saki, on the other hand, had never been outside of Japan. To suit her palette, she ordered white rice and _tamagoyaki_ , a rolled omelette.  


“So about last night...” Minako initiated a conversation while their food was being prepared. “We can pretend that never happened, right?”  


Saki turned pale.  


“W-What?” She replied anxiously.  


“We just met so I don’t know why it had to come to that.”  


Saki grew even more nervous as her complexion transformed from a ghostly white to a tomato red. Minako’s answer made her embarrassed and frustrated.  


“I-” Saki tightly grasped her skirt.  


“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night. I imagine sleeping in the same bed as someone you just met must’ve made you feel uneasy...” Minako continued her statement. “I was just really tired and-”  


Saki’s complexion returned to normal and she let out a long sigh.  


“Saki?”  


“You…” On the verge of tears, Saki downed her complimentary glass of water.  


“What’s wrong? You okay?” Minako asked her with worried eyes. After annihilating the cold water, Saki set her head onto the table, embarrassed about what had transpired.  


“I’m fine...” Her mumbled and slowly rose her head from the wooden surface.  


“Here are your orders.” As if on cue, the waitress set the plates in their respective places and left to serve another table without skipping a beat.  


“Oh! This looks amazing,” Minako was stunned by the quality of the virtual cuisine.  


Despite being a video game, the _FullDive_ experience allowed for its users to taste food as well as experience the other senses through the stimulation of certain nerves.  


“Wow!” Saki transitioned from anxiousness to glee in a matter a seconds as she hungrily admired the food before her. The egg was a marvelous golden yellow and the perfectly cooked rice let off an appetizing steam. Minako’s food was just as well-prepared. The potatoes were covered with a golden crust that caused both girls to salivate. The combination of cheese and potatoes as well as the eggs and rice made for a perfect breakfast for the peckish party.  


After a moment of quiet admiration, the two girls dug into their dishes.  


“This is absolutely amazing!” Minako expressed her enjoyment before drinking some water. “Would you like to try some?” She asked Saki, who was also sipping her newly refilled water.  


“Yes please,” she accepted gracefully.  


“Here,” Minako, who was feeling playful, offered her a spoonful of the potatoes.  


“What-”  


“Ah…” She gestured for Saki to open her mouth. “Just kidding!” Before she could retrieve her spoon, Saki had already taken the bite.  


“It’s pretty good…” Saki stated bashfully.  


“Y-Yeah…”  


The rest of the meal was awkward since both girls were embarrassed by the recent events. After finishing the meal and paying for their food, they left the restaurant and continued to explore the marketplace. The rest of the day was spent shopping, exploring, and eating.  


The sun had finally set after the long day, and thus began the festivities. Without realizing, the two girls had spent the whole Christmas Eve together. Around them were streets adorned with festive Christmas lighting and ornaments as well as a large selection merchandise.  


“Is it Christmas?” Minako wondered aloud as Saki checked the date.  


“December 24th- it’s Christmas Eve!” Saki exclaimed with excitement. “And it’s snowing too!”  


“You seem pretty happy.”  


“Well of course! It’s such an exciting time of year!” Saki glanced at Minako and noticed her bittersweet expression. “Is there something wrong, Minako?”  


“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing.” Minako replied blankly.  


Worried about her suspicious behavior, Saki decided to invite her elsewhere.  


“Wanna go to _Myujen_?”  


_Myujen_ was the forty-ninth floor of _Aincrad_. At this time of the year, the urban city invited all sorts of festive decorations, including a large Christmas tree near the central market.  


“The frontline?” Minako questioned her offer.  


“Just the city. I have a place there.”  


“Hmm…” Minako was suspicious at first but she had already placed quite a bit of trust in her companion. She nodded her head with affirmation.  


“Let’s go then,” they walked to the teleport gate and transported themselves to the forty-ninth floor of the floating castle.  


When they arrived, they were greeted with a strikingly beautiful city with buildings about three stories tall. The whole city was draped with a blanket of snow and a plethora of festive adornments covered the abundance of buildings. Before they set off to Saki’s residence, they decided to explore the central market and its beauty.  


“Wow!” Minako’s eyes shined as bright as the tree in front of her as she marveled at the towering spectacle with a wide smile. “This feels like a movie!” She was elated to see the festivities, a feeling that contrasted with her earlier emotions.  


“I’m glad that you’re happy,” Saki remarked quietly.  


“Let’s explore some more! I want to buy something!” Minako, a usually cool and collected individual, was full of emotion and showed a more childlike side of her personality. She rushed over to the small kiosks that scattered the market and inspected the selections of gifts, snacks, and souvenirs.  


After splurging on small trinkets and tasty snacks, the two girls wanted to get a better view.  


“Where should we sit?” Minako asked as she eyed the occupied benches.  


“How about there?” Saki pointed at the roof of the nearby church -one of the tallest structures in _Myujen_.  


“Shall we race then?” Minako challenged Saki.  


“We shall.”  


Three. Two. One.  


Once the countdown ended, the two girls began their race through the market streets. They weaved through the crowds of players and NPCs, narrowly dodging the passersby. Both participants had their agility stats as their primary attribute, plunging two-thirds of their stat points into it. This created an intense competition.  


Just past the central market stood the church whose steeple towered over the city. The difficult part of the race was to come soon as both girls were challenged by the building’s seemingly insurmountable walls.  


After surveying the area, they let out a deep breath and climbed a nearby apartment building. Realizing how close their race was, they both continued at a faster pace than before, a feat that would be impossible without the help of virtual attributes.  


From the roof of the residence, they both leapt onto the church’s forty-five degree roofing. Despite its somewhat steep and slippery slope, the two girls were able to hang onto the tiles of the roof. Although Minako was able to pull herself up, Saki’s lack of strength caused her to dangle. Noticing her distress, Minako helped her up.  


“You okay?” She asked the damsel.  


“Yeah, thanks.”  


The two girls continued climbing onto the top of the church’s triangular roof, helping each other along the way. After a few tiring minutes, they finally sat themselves atop the brick structure. The arduous climb to their destination made them forget about the competition altogether.  


“Wow!” The two girls exclaimed after catching their breath. The atmosphere was twice as romantic as _Lunril’s_ and the view added to its extraordinary beauty. It felt like the whole city was in their grasps as they could see every corner of it. The harmonious combination of white snow and festive lighting coupled with the bustle of the city’s inhabitants created a gorgeous view that left Minako and Saki in awe.  


“I can’t believe we’re in a game right now,” Minako stated.  


“It’s surreal,” Saki expressed.  


Despite the fact that they were in a game, it looked just as beautiful as any view in the real world. Even though it was a death game, moments like these allowed _Sword Art Online’s_ players to feel a sense of life. It gave them hope that life was worth living. It let them experience beauty whilst they were locked in a cage. Instead of wanting to escape and fly away, this spectacular moment let them live freely in a world of hope and despair. For once, the thought of clawing themselves out would be put in the back of their minds as they lived in the fleeting beauty of the virtual world of _Aincrad_.  


After spending hours atop the church’s rooftop, they climbed back down and traveled to Saki’s home -which was only a block away from the market. The price of such a residence was higher than most, especially since it was on the frontline, but Saki was able to purchase it due to her financial aptitude. It was a large suite on the third floor of _Myujen’s_ many residential buildings.  


“Wow,” Minako stood in awe as they entered Saki’s home.  


The inside of her extravagant home was decorated with a few Christmas ornaments and lights. The furniture was mostly made of mahogany, and the cushions were adorned with an expensive grey leather. For a medieval-like city, the inside of Saki’s home had a minimalistic and modern feel to it.  


“Come in,” Saki gestured for Minako to enter. After taking their shoes off at the entranceway, they stepped onto the lavish wooden floors.  


“Are you the daughter of a GM or something?” Minako was still shocked at the luxury of Saki’s home.  


Saki giggled.  


“Can I marry you?” Minako asked without warning.  


“What-” Saki’s giggle quickly turned into stunned silence.  


“You must be loaded if you can afford a place like this. If I were to marry you, I would be set for life!” Minako exclaimed jokingly. “I’m kidding, of course.”  


“Minako.”  


“Huh?” She glanced over at Saki, whose expression turned serious.  


“You,” Saki menacingly stepped towards her.  


“Wait! I said I was joking!” She backed away.  


“You don’t say,” Saki grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up. Despite her lack of strength, she was able to lift and carry Minako through sheer willpower.  


“Hold on! What are you-”  


Saki walked to the guest bedroom with her prey in tow and pushed her onto the bed. “I’ve had enough,” she stated as she held Minako down.  


“Saki?”  


Saki inched closer to her face.  


“Saki?”  


And closer.  


“Wait! I’m not-” Minako closed her eyes as her companion’s face approached her’s.  


Just before their lips touched, Saki lifted her head away and smirked. Minako, who was completely flustered and flushed, opened her eyes and stared at Saki with a dazed gaze. Saki confidently turned around, left the room, and closed the door with a feeling of complete satisfaction.  


“What was that…” Minako wondered anxiously.


	3. Christmas Eve, 2022 - Part One

-o-o-o-o-

The fourth floor of _Aincrad_ was once a land littered with canyons and reddish-brown sand. It was a hard map to traverse, especially since the players' only route was through the desert's winding canyons. If it were kept this way, though, the amount of players would have definitely dwindled at a higher rate. Since the beta test in August of 2022, the 4th floor was reskinned and transformed into an exuberant landscape.

Although the terrain of the fourth floor mostly remained the same, the color changed from a foreboding reddish-brown to a more inviting vivid green. Water filled the once sandy cliffs, adding to the lush atmosphere that emanated as soon as one entered the floor.

 _Rovia_ , the main town of the fourth floor, was a bleak and boring settlement that, despite its appearances in the beta test, now boasted a bright and beautiful design. The square lake that it was situated in also added to the vibrance. Its once stone-paved roads were turned into waterways that were traversable by gondolas. The plain town had turned from mediocrity into an alluring city that was reminiscent of Venice.

It was early morning in _Rovia_ , and Minako had finally awoken from her long slumber. It had only been a few nights since the liberation of the third floor by the _Clearers,_ and since then, they had already begun work on liberating the fourth floor.

"Minako? You awake yet?" A husky voiced man knocked on her door. He was cladded in heavy plated armor and boasted a rare broadsword. He was no younger than fifty but his personable manner, well-defined build, and chiseled looks made him seem younger -despite the onsetting wrinkles and greying hair. He often caught the gazes of others around him, especially that of the adult female demographic. Even with his lack of romantics woes, he often kept to himself and chose not pursue any intimacy.

"Yeah…" Minako slurred.

"I'm going to leave without you."

"Wait! Jirou!" She called out to her companion as she rolled onto the wooden floor with a loud thud.

"Everything okay in there?" He asked, knowing full well what had happened behind the sturdy wooden door.

"I'm getting ready! Just don't leave without me!" She stumbled through her menu as she equipped her clothes and armor.

Although the fourth floor was already accessible for a few days, the odd pair had only entered its premises the night before. Thus, their plan for the day was to explore the floor's many nooks and crannies.

"Let's get going!" Minako opened the door and stepping into the hallway inattentively. Due to this, her face was met with a chestful of plate armor, and she was knocked onto her rear within an instant.

"You've fallen twice already, and the day just started." Jirou held out his hand to his companion, "I hope this won't be happening out on the field."

She grabbed his hand and hoisted herself onto her feet.

"Maybe if we didn't have to wake up so early in the morning!" she remarked.

"It comes with age," he stroked his grizzly beard.

"Just like that greying hair of yours!" Minako teased.

Once a luscious dark brown mane, Jirou's hair was now tied back in a bun that accentuated his facial features.

"With an attitude like that, your hair will turn grey in no time."

Minako stuck her tongue out and promptly left the inn to embark on an adventure with her companion. As stated before, the day was still young and held limitless potential. The party of two were looking at a day's worth of new loot and experience points; maybe they'll even find a rare monster to slay.

To begin, the first destination of their adventure was _Rovia's_ many shops and restaurants. Minako was an advocate of food and often splurged when it came to trying out what each floor had to offer -especially since food had no effect on their virtual figure. Jirou didn't mind her food cravings though since he would also be able to satiate his appetite.

"Hey, look at this!" Minako pointed at the menu of a nearby food cart and carefully examined each item.

"Pizza?" Jirou remarked as he reminisced about his time in America. Having been an avid traveler, he had experienced the many cuisines that other cultures offered.

"This all looks amazing! I want to try out the panini!" She pointed to the grilled Italian sandwich that the NPC was making.

"Hm… I'll take the seafood pizza." Jirou pointed at the item on the menu. Due to the city's watery features, most of the food sold at restaurants and carts were of the seafood variety. Minako's panini, for example, was filled with grilled fish and herbs while Jirou's seafood pizza boasted a combination of shellfish and squid.

They made their orders and waited on a nearby bench.

"Seafood pizza?" Minako wondered what the toppings would be.

"I've never tried it before. It sounds pretty unique though," Jirou answered.

"I wonder if they have pineapple as a topping."

"Pineapple?" Jirou asked with a hint of bewilderment.

"Yeah!" She replied enthusiastically.

Before Jirou could expand on his curiosity, a bell rang from the stall signaling that their food was done. He walked over and brought the food back to the bench.

The sizzling cheese of the pizza emanated a savory aroma that, combined with the shellfish and squid, made for a spectacular display. The panini that Minako ordered also had a warm aroma to it that caused a bit of drool out of the customer's mouth. The bread of both the pizza and panini were cooked to perfection and the cheese was creamy and stringy, which added to its exquisitely seductive presentation.

They both took a bite into their respective dishes and let out a sigh of ecstasy.

"This is so good!" Minako exclaimed as she took another bite.

"I didn't think seafood pizza could be this delicious!" Jirou also exclaimed, which was rare for the aging man.

"Wanna try some of the panini?" Minako asked her companion

"I wouldn't dare take some of your food," Jirou teased.

"Just try some!" Minako pouted and shoved the panini into his unsuspecting mouth.

Jirou unwillingly took a bite.

"Have a slice of my pizza then!"

After a playful and fulfilling breakfast, the two would finally embark on their journey around the fourth floor.

Since the floor was mostly traversable by water, they would have to enlist the help of NPC-controlled gondolas to navigate out of the city. From there, they could enter one of the many inland locations. It would take fifty _Col_ to use a two-seated gondola, but there was always a cheaper alternative: swimming.

Swimming was a much different experience compared to real life. It could take a few hours just to relearn how to swim in-game. Not only that but it was also a huge risk to swim in the death game. The risk of drowning or having to battle a fish whilst swimming made the task seem unnecessarily precarious.

After leaving the town, the party of two decided to head into the _Bear Forest_ , a large forest to the southeast of _Rovia_. The _Bear Forest_ was brimming with life and was also the setting for quests such as the _Shipwright of Yore_. This quest would reward the player with their own gondola that could be used to traverse the floor's winding river system. Both Minako and Jirou were unaware of the quest's existence though, which made travel rough for the pair.

"Wait," the sword-wielding man stopped behind a tree and put his arm in front of his companion.

"Hm?" Minako looked up at Jirou's face, wondering what the six-foot tall man was stopping for. About twenty feet away from them was a single grey bear poking at the ground. It was at least twice as tall as him.

" _Magnatherium_ …" Jirou read its name aloud.

"Magna-what?"

"Look."

Minako peered around the tree they stopped behind and stared at the enormous beast. The _Magnetharium_ was a rare monster found in the _Bear Forest_. Its existence ties in with the _Shipwright of Yore_ quest, which needs its high-quality items to build a higher-quality gondola. Its massive jaw boasted fangs as fierce as its gleaming red eyes, and giant claws protruded from its sizable limbs. The most noticeable feature -other than its sheer size- would be the sharp horns on its forehead.

"That thing is taller than you!" she whispered loudly.

"Funny," Jirou placed a foot outwards and began to sneak. "Let's go around before it notices us."

Minako nodded and followed her companion.

"Why don't we fight it?" she wondered.

"It's fucking huge."

"I didn't take you for a coward," she teased.

"You know-"

_CRACK_

"Whoops…" Minako lifted her feet from the grass, revealing a broken twig.

"Minako."

"I'm sorry!"

The instant the party of two turned to look at the bear, it was already on its hind legs which doubled its already massive height. It let out a loud roar before a red light shimmered in its throat, signaling a fire attack.

"Over here!" Jirou grabbed Minako by the arm and jumped into a one of the natural springs, submerging him and Minako in water. Despite Minako's resistance, Jirou's overwhelming strength held her to the bottom of the spring and defended her from the fire and heat. Above them was a spectacular display of pyromancy as the fire breath raced across the surface. The water slowly turned warm over the next five seconds before the attack halted. Jirou and Minako then rose from their sudden bath.

"We should run," Jirou stated as he swept back his wet hair.

Minako nodded and followed closely behind as the _Magnetherium_ recovered from its attack. After a fire breath attack, the oversized bear would be stunned for twenty-five seconds. If it were to use a charge attack, it would be stunned for about fifty seconds.

Fortunately, Jirou and Minako were able to escape the wrath of the bear by hastily fleeing the scene. The _Bear Forest_ was huge and still held all sorts of possibilities. Realizing this, the party of two decided to stay in the forest to continue their adventure.

"Jirou?" Water dripped from Minako's hair and clothes as she tried to catch the attention of her companion.

"Hmm?" Jirou was also soaked in water but it didn't bother him as much.

"Could we stop somewhere and dry off?" she asked shyly.

Jirou looked back at her and nodded in agreement.

The day was still young and bright. The sun emanated a warm and cozy atmosphere that, coupled with the campfire, helped dry the party off. Although the sudden hitch in their adventure was awkward, it allowed for the two to touch on old subjects.

"How long had it been since this all started?" Jirou pondered as he poked the fire.

"It's been around a month or so," Minako was laying on a toppled log.

"It feels much longer than that," he continued.

She twitched as she was reminded of the beginning of _Sword Art Online_.

"You still doing okay, Minako?" He worriedly asked before looking at the girl.

"I'm fine, Jirou."

"I just want to make sure-"

"Jirou," she replied sharply.

"Sorry."

Before the _Bear Forest_ ; before the panini and pizza; before _Rovia_ ; and before the second, third, or fourth floor, Minako had lost more than she could have ever imagined. The first _Full-Dive_ experience for many, _Sword Art Online_ was supposed be a riveting and fun game for all players. And yet, that fun was turned into horror as the _VRMMORPG_ turned into a game of death. The thousands of players trapped within it were at the mercy of its monsters as well as the other players.

Minako had joined the game with a small group of close friends. Just like the thousands of other players who were trapped within the death game, they had no clue it would become one. Dying was normal in video games. Being able to respawn was a customary feature in most games, so much so that it was usually taken for granted.

Of the thousands who have fallen victim to the game, those who Minako held close were no exception. Even though they all lived and matured together, they all vanished within a blink of an eye. Whether it was from a monster or at the hands of another player or even of their own will, they all perished into virtual shards. Each one, a story and life of their own, slaughtered by a video game.

Despite this, Minako stood her ground and withstood the emotional bombardment. Through sleepless nights full of tears and days staring off into the abyss beyond _Aincrad's_ boundaries, she stayed strong and resilient.

As weeks passed by, the wall that she had built around herself had finally crumbled. That night, when she became tired of the tears, someone spoke to her. A tall man whose hair was greying had wandered by her camp and noticed her crying. It was a long talk that was reminiscent of her father's torturous lectures. Even though it was agonizing to listen to him, she felt the sincerity in his words. He cared for her like a parent would their child. All it took was one little talk before she became seemingly attached to the aging man named Jirou. It wasn't adoration, romance, or anything of the sort. It was warmth.

It took time before Jirou had fully gotten used to the twenty-one year old. At first, the sudden attachment took him by surprise as Minako would follow him everywhere. As they spent more time around each other, the relationship that blossomed was akin to a princess and her bodyguard. He wanted to protect the girl the best he could.

Despite his ineptitude for video games, Sword _Art Online_ was a calculated purchase for Jirou. Coming off of a knee surgery that would ultimately restrict his movement, he had hoped to rehabilitate it through the use of real life and virtual therapy. Unbeknownst to him though, virtual therapy would be his only mode of rehabilitation -at least until _Sword Art Online_ was cleared.

"Jirou…" Minako called for her companion.

"Hm?"

"Jirou…"

Jirou stood up, walked over to the girl, and crouched beside her.

"Jirou, I…" Tears began to roll down her face as she struggled to stop remembering her recent tribulations.

"I'm sorry, Minako. I shouldn't have brought it up," he stroked her damp hair.

With tears still streaming down her face, Minako attempted to speak but couldn't conjure her voice. The situation was awkward for the both of them, especially since it could've been avoided. Jirou, who was usually careful around his companion, had accidentally stepped on a landmine for the first time in his time with her.

Hours passed by as Minako slowly gathered herself. Jirou had stayed be her side the whole time, making sure she didn't feel lonely.

"Thank you, Jirou," Minako spoke up for the first time since she started crying.

"It's no problem, really. I apologize for making you think about things you didn't want to think about."

"It's fine."

A moment of forgiving silence passed by.

"Shall we go then?" Minako asked as she sat up from the log and stretched.

Jirou nodded in agreement as the two re-embarked on their adventure.

-o-o-o-o-


End file.
